


Loyalty

by SageQueen



Series: you and me (have seen everything to see) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Reunions, camilla and beruka are there too but they're not too important, no one dies don't worry about it, there's a bit of violence but it's not really graphic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageQueen/pseuds/SageQueen
Summary: No matter what oaths they have sworn, Owain and Severa are loyal to Lucina.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about what the Awakening Trio would do if they had to fight Corrin's army while Lucina was with them.

Owain is always thinking. He’s not a naturally impulsive person. He longs for adventure, yes, but his words are carefully chosen and his moves are carefully planned. He is always conscious of the fact that a single misstep could reveal their secret. He spends hours crafting prose and building his character, ensuring that nothing will catch him so off-guard that he slips up.

When Owain sees a wyvern speeding towards a flash of blue hair, he does not think. He acts on years of honed instinct, and he attacks. 

Time seems to slow down for the mere instants that his magic pools in the air. Then with a loud bang, a massive bolt of electricity strikes the wyvern and its rider. Heads turn away from the blinding flash of light and for a single moment, everything seems very still.

And as lightning rains down on Lady Camilla, it occurs to Owain this may not have been the smartest course of action. After all, Lucina probably could have dodged that blow, and magic isn’t even very effective against flyers. But it’s too late to take it back now, and even if that blue-haired girl across the battlefield isn’t his Lucina, she is still the Lucina of some world, and Owain would fight for her either way.

-

Severa is fighting a soldier dressed in Hoshidan armor and facing away from the lightning when it strikes. She doesn’t see who the victim is, and frankly, she can’t afford to lose her concentration at the moment. While the Hoshidan is temporarily blinded, she slams the flat of her blade against their head, knocking them out. She turns around to check on Lady Camilla and—

Oh.

Lady Camilla looks injured and her wyvern doesn’t seem to be rousing, but Severa isn’t even looking at them. Instead, her eyes are glued to the girl standing over them, sword brandished and stance wide.

“Yield!” Lucina shouts over the cacophony, staring the eldest princess of Nohr in the eye. “Or you will die!”

She is covered in dirt and soot and blood that is probably not hers. Her hair is tangled and her voice is hoarse, Severa has no idea what she is doing on this battlefield or in this world, and yet she has never seen or heard anyone so beautiful.

Beruka, grounded by some archer of Corrin’s army, charges at Lucina with a scream. Lucina counters effortlessly, but it leaves her open to an attack as Camilla gains her bearings. She looks battered but doesn’t shake as she stands and raises her ax. Severa, only steps away, snaps out of her daze and moves. 

Camilla has been nothing but kind to her since she arrived Nohr. She took her in as a retainer when she had no part and no credentials, nothing to her fake name but a sword and an oath. And yet, Severa doesn’t hesitate in stabbing her as when she holds an ax against Lucina. She aims for the back of her knee, where she knows there is a chink in Lady Camilla’s armor, and knocks her out with an elbow her to the head as her leg crumples. 

Later Severa will feel guilty, but at the moment she can only focus on Lucina’s safety. She almost feels sixteen again, hopelessly in love and determined to protect the one person who could save them all. 

In her hysteria, it’s almost child’s play for Lucina to pin Beruka down. Then suddenly Owain is there, casting a sleep spell on her and giving them a brief moment of reprieve. The battle is slowing down around them and Lucina finally looks up at the two of them. She gives them both a once-over, Owain’s low cut dark mage robes and Severa’s bloodstained blade and smiles. 

“I missed you,” Lucina says. Severa laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't manage to fit Inigo in there, but there might be a follow up with him later. Stay tuned!


End file.
